1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the production of a composite glass pane of at least one silicate glass pane and at least one layer of a transparent plastics material, wherein the glass pane and the plastic layer are laid one upon the other with an adhesive layer placed between them, consisting of a homogeneous solution of photopolymerisable acrylic monomers (component A), a polymer (component B) and a photoinitiator (component C), and are subjected to an UV-irradiation for hardening the adhesive layer.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In one process of the general type described above, it is known to use a photopolymerisable adhesive, which contains an unsaturated ester prepolymer, an unsaturated monomer copolymerisable therewith, and a photoinitiator (FR-PS No. 20 01 985).
According to another known method, a photopolymerisable adhesive is used, which consists of acrylic acid and an aromatic ketone and optionally also contains a nitrogen-containing compound of the lactam type (DE-A No. 25 36 131).
UV-hardening adhesive systems for carrying out the method of this category are also known, which consist of prepolymers, such as those known in the industry by the term "urethane acrylates", and liquid acrylate thinners. As liquid thinners, for example, dimethyl aminoethyl methacrylate and acrylic acid (EP-A No. 10 355), or acrylic acid and monoesters of acrylic acid comprising 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alcohol residue (EP-A Nos. 108 630 and 108 631) are used.
It has been found that, when these known UV-hardening adhesive systems are used, various difficulties occur. Thus, for example, the bonding of the adhesive to the silicate glass surface is not always adequate. Furthermore, in the use of PVC foils as transparent plastics, a clouding of these foils by contact with the adhesive has been observed.